Lenalee's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: The excorcists encounter an Akuma with time controlling abilities. When cornered, this Akuma uses said ability to try and bring back assistance from another time. However, he unintentionally brings a child back. Lenalee rescues the little boy from the demon, and she becomes the mother he always wanted.


The large demonic Akuma was backed into a corner. It had been a long, hard fight, but these excorcists were too strong for him to contend with all at once.

Luckily, he had a backup plan...

He had a special power: the ability to mess around with time. The upside was he could do essentially whatever he wanted with time.

The downside? Doing so took a massive strain on his body. He had to use it wisely...

He had already used a timestop, and it proved ineffective. They were too durable. So he had one more option...

He was going to bring someone back in time and force them to fight with him.

The demon narrowed its dark eyes at the gathered exorcists as they approached it. Sword, claw, boots, hammer and boots all ready to kill it. He closed his eyes as if excepting death.

"Rest in peace, tortured soul." A white haired boy said softly as he reached out to take the final strike only to be forced back as the demon's eyes shot open and glowed.

The exorcists were trying to hold their grown not wanting to be bushed back by the sudden wind. "What is the thing doing now!?" Lavi asked holding his hammer to the ground.

Kanda grunted as he stabbed mugan into the ground and glared definitely at the Akuma who had started to laugh.

"Stupid exorcists! I grow board of our game! I think I'll let someone else handle you!"

"What is he talking about!" Allen screamed loud his claw hand griping the ground with Lenalee in his other arm to make sure she does not blow away.

"HAHAHAHA!" The demon laughed as a strange vortex appeared above its head. "Now I summon you! From a time not our own! Destroy them!" it shouted in glee.

"It's summoning someone from the future!?" Lenalee asked her hand in front of her face trying to block the wind and see.

"Or the past!" Allen muttered.

"Whoever comes out we deal with him the same we deal with the Akuma!" Kanda shouted.

Soon much to the exorcists trepidation a figure was starting to be seen in the vortex.

The figure was shrouded in darkness, making them look much like a silhouette of a person. However, as the figure got clearer, it seemed to be a lot smaller than initially perceived.

The figure took one shaky step forward, then collapsed facefirst onto the ground. The excorcists looked at it and gasped.

It was a tiny, TINY child.

The Akuma's eye twitched in anger. "WHAT?! I BROUGHT BACK A BRAT?! NOOOOOOO!" Furious, the creature snatched the boy up in his massive hand. "YOU! USELESS!" The boy flinched and whimpered. "DIE!" And with that, the Akuma threw the child at the excorcists as a projectile.

However, one of their ranks was not about to let this child hit the ground...

"Allen throw me!" Lenalee shouted.

Without question the wilder of the crown clown tossed the girl into the air where she activated her dark boots and flew to the child and before he struck the ground caught him in her arms.

The Akuma tried to strike the two but was sent flying back by a giant hammer to the face.

Lenalee landed and leaped back to her friends as Kanda, Lavi and Allen got in front of her all glaring at the Akuma.

Lenalee looked down at the child and felt her heart drop at the hurt and scared expression on his face. She held the child protectively in her arms and glared at the Akuma who was getting back up.

"Get the brat out of here!" Kanda shouted his sword already starting to glow.

The girl glared over at the samurai as she felt the child flinch at his tone. Yet she understood what she needed to do. "Be safe." She spoke softly.

Lavi smirked and Allen gave her a reassuring smile before returning their glare back to the Akuma.

Lenalee nodded as she sprinted away moving as fast as she could to get the child far away from the fight.

"Nuts to this!" The Akuma tried to flee but was pinned and held in place by Allen's innocence her red eye spinning with hate, he raised his black clawed hand high about to swipe down.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda shouted slicing his sword diagonally and sending hordes of demonic insects at the Akuma.

Lavi raised his hammer high in the air as a series of straps started to surround him. He slammed his hammer down on the fire crest and he smirked at the demon. As a fiery serpent appeared from the stamp and was sent flying at him.

The attacks all connected ending up in an explosion that rocked the aria. As the smoke cleared it showed the remains of the Akuma and the soul that was attached to it flying into heaven. The Akuma was defeated.

Back with Lenalee.

The girl dashed through the halls of the headquarters, clutching the child tightly. 'Medical room, medical room...' She thought frantically. 'Why does it have to be on such a high floor?!'

She began to leap up the stairs using her Innocence, having grown impatient.

Eventually, she reached her destination. "We're here now...It's gonna be okay." She spoke softly to the little boy.

He was clutching tightly to her clothes, and his tiny shoulders were shaking like crazy. His eyes were squeezed shut, he was letting out soft whimpers...

And then she felt something warm and wet leaking from his clothes.

Her eyes grew wide and her body stiffened. She raised her hand that was now wet and she let out a terrified gasp as it was covered in blood.

She rushed into the medical room making all the nurses turn to her with wide surprise eyes.

One doctor rose from his seat and as soon as his eyes found the small bundle they narrowed. "Second room now!" he shouted.

The exorcist nodded as she rushed to the room with the child barley hearing the doctor barking orders to his staff. He was one of the many doctors they had, but he was still one of the best.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the small bed yet she did now want to let him go, not like she could he was gripping her shirt so tight.

She thought of ways to calm him down, before one struck her. She whispered in his ear. "Your safe. Shh, your safe now." She said softly slowly rocking him in her arms trying to ignore the fact that blood was leaking onto her.

The boy pressed himself against her tighter and whimpered again. He began to shake harder than ever, and she swore she could hear sniffling coming from him.

Harry Potter was scared. Very, VERY scared. One minute he was taking his daily beating like a good little freak, and then he was pulled into a portal by a giant hand, thrown by a monster and then taken away by a lady.

He was a mess. The fear made him feel like puking, and the tears were barely staying in.

When he heard the woman whisper in his ear, it just made him want to cry even more...

Lenalee frowned as she realized that wasn't working. She looked around trying to think of away for him to calm down but when she heard his contained sniffle she instantly understood.

She held him protectively to herself. "It's okay. If you need to cry, then cry." She whispered in his ear.

The boy blinked his eyes open to look at her confusing mixed in with fear. Lenalee smiled down at him momentarily stunned by the bright emerald eyes. "Bottling all that emotion is never a good thing. I should know. Just let it all out okay."

He stared up at her stunned and soon a tear fell from his eyes the another and soon Harry Potter cried for the first time in a long time.

He pressed his face deep into her chest and cried his little heart out. It was wrong for him...But it also felt SO right...So good to let it out...

Lenalee looked at him sadly. 'What happened to you...?' She thought, concerned. 'How did you get so...hurt...?'

The two stayed in silence for what felt like hours. Harry stopped crying eventually.

Lenalee looked down at him and smiled softly. "There...All better?" She asked, pulling a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket.

Harry thought about that. He was still in pain but at the same time he did feel slightly better. He gave her a small nod making the girl give him a pretty smile.

"That's good!" she said happily as she wiped the handkerchief on his face to clean off the tears that remained on his cheeks.

She frowned sadly when he flinched away from her touch but it soon morphed into a small smile when he leaned into her touch.

She whipped the tears away from both cheeks. "There you go. Oh my, what a cute face." she spoke with a light giggle trying to get him to relax more so.

He blushed and covered his eyes with a soft squeak. Lenalee giggled. "Aw, you're so shy." She cooed. Harry shrunk further. Lenalee tightened her hold on him. She sat down on the bed. "It's okay." She said gently. "I was just giving you a compliment."

"Wh-Why...?" Harry asked softly.

"Why?" Lenalee asked. "Because you deserve to be complimented, I guess." She shrugged.

"I-I do...?" Harry asked, blushing again.

"Uh-huh!" Lenalee poked his nose as she said this.

He giggled lightly, making her smile widen. It was a perfect sound. The two were interrupted by a slight cough besides them.

The two jumped, Harry hiding himself in her and Lenalee holding him protectively only to blush when she saw the smiling face of the doctor. "Glad to finally get your attention Ms. Lee."

She gave him a mock scowl as she rubbed the boys back flinching as she felt the blood seep through.

The doctor noticed and gave her a look. "I need to look over him, if you would please?"

Lenalee looked at him then at the boy and she honestly did not want to leave but she knew she had too. "Can I stay please?" she asked hopefully.

The doctor gave her a light sigh, "Sorry Ms. Lee, but we need to look over him right away. Any distractions could be problematic. Also if I remember right you hate the medical room." He explained.

The girl flinched at that and lowered her head as she did indeed hate this room. She gave the child a squeeze and lowered him to the bed. He stared up at her with wide scared eyes. She was the first person to show him any kindness. He did not want to see her leave and most likely never return. "Please...don't go..." he whispered his voice sounding broken.

Lenalee gave him a sad smile and gave him a gently nudge, holding him tight. "It's okay. I'll be right back in as soon as you're done with your treatment.

"P-Promise...?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Cross my heart." Lenalee said, making a crossing motion over her chest.

"O-Okay...I believe you..." The little boy replied timidly. Lenalee smiled, then leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead, letting them linger.

Harrys eyes grew wide as he stared up at her. He felt an intense warmth pass through him and a feeling of safety engulfed him.

Lenalee pulled back and gave him a small smile as she placed him on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll be back soon." She promised and this time Harry believed her.

She turned to the doctor who was giving her a soft smile. "Help him please." She said softly passing him as she walked out the door.

She took a deep breath at the door way and turned to smile once more at the little boy before closing the door.

She let out a huge sigh and walked a bit out of the medical ward and into the hallway and leaned on one of the railings looking down biting her lip.

"LENALEE!" only to be tackled into a bone crushing hug by her very overly concerned brother.

"ACK!" She grunted.

"Oh my dear sister, are you all right?! When I heard what happened, I came running to find you! Please, you're not hurt, are you?!"

"Komui..."

"I'll take you to the medical ward and-"

"KOMUI!"

"Yes, my darling baby sister?"

'KICK'

The leader of the science division was sent flying with a huge bump on his head and swirls for eyes.

Lenalee had her arms crossed and had an annoyed expression on her face. "Honestly! I'm fine…wait what about the Akuma are the others okay?" she asked her annoyance melting into worry.

Komui rose back to his feet with great speed with a band aid over his hurt head. "Of course they are. They got back a little while ago."

She sighed with relief at that.

"They did say a few things thought. About the Akuma having time powers and how it summoned someone?" he asked her.

The girl frowned sadly as she looked back over to the medical ward. "A boy. It summoned a little boy." She whispered.

Komui frowned. "Why would it do something like that?"

"I don't think it had control over who it brought back...The boy was picked entirely by chance..."

"Well that's terrible!" Komui exclaimed. "The poor thing...Stranded in the past...No way home...It's just awful!" Lenalee grimaced.

"I...I don't think he'd want to go home if he could..." She replied. She thought she knew what the boy's issue was...And she did NOT want to be right.

"What makes you say that?" Komui asked. If he was stranded in the past away from Lenalee…he shuddered at the mere thought.

"He was hurt Komui…he was hurt bad…" she muttered.

"Was it the Akuma?" he asked all goofiness replaced with dead seriousness.

Lenalee shook her head. "No…he came out the portal hurt…" she said softly.

The two blinked when the Doctor walked out of the room. He looked around before finding the two and walking over to them.

Lenalee stood up straighter. "How is he?" she asked worried.

The look on the doctor's face left both siblings concerned and scared of his answer.

"I'll tell you this...Those injuries had NOTHING to do with any Akuma." He said grimly.

"What do you mean...?" Lenalee asked, fearing the answer. The doctor sighed and cleaned his glasses. He looked FURIOUS.

"Those were done by the hands of a human being, pure and simple. And a MUCH older one than him, at that, judging by the size of the handprints." Lenalee paled.

"Oh my God, I don't want it to be true..."

"I'm afraid it IS true, Lenalee."

Komui stepped up and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and almost fell back when she buried herself in his chest. He sighed softly and held her close. He looked up at the doctor.

"How bad is he?"

The doctor sighed. "To be honest? The kid has had it ruff. We found numerous marks on his body indicating fists and…scarily enough the fresh marks…are around his neck."

He felt his sister sob in his shirt and he held her tighter. "What else?"

"Bones that healed wrong. Scars that indicate whoever hurt him used different objects, like clubs and…other things." The doctor shook his head. "I've seen exorcists come back with less damage then this child has."

Komui frowned sadly as he held his crying sister. The doctor just stood there awkwardly before the girl sniffed and leaned out of her brothers hold. She turned to the doctor with red puffy eyes that showed sadness, anger and determination. "Can I see him?"

The man let out a sigh. "We are bathing him right now. Poor kid didn't look like he had one in a while." He flinched when he saw the anger flash in her eyes. "I'll take you to his room though."

Lenalee nodded and started to walk away the doctor was about to follow but was held back by Komui. "Yes sir?"

"I want any records you can get on the boy. Blood, dental, family history anything." He said crisply so unlike the man everyone knew him to be.

The doctor nodded. "Of course sir."

"Good. Have them on my desk as soon as you can." He started to walk away. He need to do some researcher on time travel…goodie.

Lenalee entered the boy's room under the doctor's directions and has a seat in one of the chairs. She sat waiting, staring at the floor, fists clenched in her lap.

The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to accept this happened..."

"Oh no...I understand completely." Lenalee said softly. "There's just...bad people out there..."

The two remained in silence for some time.

"He'll be done his bath soon." Lenalee just nodded.

Soon enough, a nurse stepped into the room. In her arms was the little boy, wrapped up in a large, fluffy towel, shyly holding a rubber ducky.

Lenalee looked up and felt her sulky mood slip when she saw the cute sight. The boy looked over at her with wide surprised eyes as the nurse placed him down on the bed.

The nurse smiled at the two and gave a nod to the doctor before walking out of the room, the doctor following her out to let the two have some time.

"You…you came back…" he mumbled surprised.

Lenalee frowned sadly before giving him a small smile and leaning over lifting him up in her own arms. "Of course I came back." She said running her fingers though his clean hair. "How do you feel?"

Harry gave her a tiny smile that warmed her heart. "Good. They gave me bath…and let me keep Mr. Duck." He said showing him to her.

Lenalee giggled lightly. "I see that." She spoke softly unknowingly rocking him gently. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Harry blinked up at her confused. "Why? I thought everyone hated me." he sounded confused.

Lenalee bit her lip, teared up and shook her head furiously. "No. No one here hates you. How could we? We barely even know you..."

"But I'm a freak..." Harry admitted sadly.

"No you are not." Lenalee said in a gentle but stern tone.

"But-"

"Listen. There are bad people out there. Bad people who put bad things in good people's head."

Harry blinked at her confused. "But…I'm bad..."

Lenalee shook her head sadly. "No buddy. You are good. The bad person is the one who did this to you."

"My uncle?" he asked.

The girl's eyes grew wide in horror at that. His FAMILY had abused him!? She felt more tears fall and Harry tilted his head in confusion when he saw her tears. "Why are you sad…?" he asked.

The Chinese girl took a shaky breath, "Because, you were hurt by your family. Family should never hurt each other." She whispered. She winched as she now started to realize the dilemma one of her closest friends was having at the moment.

Harry blinked and looked down. "I'm sorry…I made you sad…"

Lenalee gave him a sad smile and kissed the top of his head making him blink up at her. "It's not your fault…" she blinked as a small blush grew on her face. "Oh I don't know your name."

"Harry…Harry Potter Ms…"

She giggled lightly. "Lenalee Lee."

He blinked. "Lenalee…Lee?" he said the giggled lightly. "That a fun name."

Lenalee giggled as well. "I guess it is." She replied. "But hey...so is Harry." She ruffled his hair. "And you really are HAIRY." Harry giggled.

"I am..." He replied shyly.

"I might have to have it cut though..."

"Really...? It...It gets in my eyes...I want it shorter..."

"Well then I guess you are getting a haircut soon!" she cheered. She felt a foreboding chill when she spoke that though but decided to ignore it.

Harry smiled at her and clapped his hand softly. "Yay!"

She giggled at the adorable sight and felt content to hold him. She noticed his eyes start to droop and felt her maternal side kick in again as she started to hum a soft lullaby. She wondered briefly where this song came from but chose to store it in the back of her head for now.

Harry's eyes started to close and he snuggled into the girl and with a soft smile fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unknown to the two, the door to the room was slightly open and the faces of Lavi, Allen, Kamui, and the rest of the science department could all be seen. Allen and Lavi along with the gathered science department were smiling while Kamui had tears falling from his eyes at an alarming rate.

'My baby sister…IS GROWN UP!'

Lenalee blushed slightly, but gave them a smile and a small wave. "Hi." She greeted.

"Looks like you bonded with him, huh?" Allen said with a smile. Lenalee nodded.

"He's a cutie." She replied, smiling at him. She looked at Kamui. "Kamui, why are you crying?"

"Stop growing up." The older brother replied.

"...Would it be too much to tell you that I want to adopt him?"

"…" Kamui's eyes had grown wide and he just stared at his sister as if frozen.

"…Brother?" she asked concerned.

Lavi waved a hand in front of his face and got no reaction. "I think you broke him." He commented lightly.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Will he need medical attention too?" She asked sarcastically. Lavi chuckled.

"Well, I think the little guy couldn't ask for a better mom." He said.

"Yeah, didn't you want a kid for a long time?" Allen asked. Lenalee blushed slightly and nodded again.

"Uh-huh. But I didn't think I'd ever get one because SOMEBODY won't even let me get a boyfriend." She looked at her brother sternly.

His left eye twitched slightly but that was the only reaction.

"Wow, nothing." Lavi said surprised.

"You don't think…he is really broken do you?" Allen asked worry in his tone.

"Nah. You just need to know what to say." He leaned over to whisper in the man's ear. "Yu is the father…"

"YU KANDA!" the man roared as all logic left him and he ran off to find and destroy the man who had tainted his baby sister!

Allen and Lenalee stared dumbfounded at the smoke trail as Lavi was rolling on the floor laughing.

"When do you think he will remember the child came out of the time hole?" Allen asked blandly.

The boy had stirred from the loud noise and was groaning and whimpering in his sleep. Lenalee noticed and acted quickly, "Shhh. It's okay. Go back to sleep. Back to sleep." She whispered soothingly into the child's ear causing him to smile and snuggle into her.

Lenalee giggled and put a hand to her mouth. The two boys smiled. "What do you say we leave them alone for a bit?" Lavi suggested. Allen nodded.

"Sounds good." Lenalee smiled.

"I'm going to ask the doctor if I can take him to my room." She said. "Bye, guys."

"See ya." Lavi waved and Allen gave her a small smile and waved as well as the two boys left.

With some time alone the female exorcist looked down at the sleeping child and smiled softly with adoration shining in her eyes. 'He's so tiny~' she gushed internally.

"Excuse me Ms. Lee?"

She jumped and spun around with a heavy blush. "Uh…Yes doctor?"

The man gave her a soft smile. "I heard you wanted to take the patient back to your quarters?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Please?" she begged holding the child close and giving the doctor a cute pout with wide eyes.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course. We've finished his treatment. He's free to go." Lenalee smiled in delight.

"Oh good..." She said. "Thank you, doctor."

"It was no trouble at all. Now, run along. Best get him tucked into a proper bed." Lenalee giggled.

"That's true." Smiling, she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lenalee?" She turned around with a tilted head and a curious frown.

"Mm-hmm?"

"If he ever gets hurt again, bring him back to me."

She gave a somber nod to him. "I will." She said softly before leaving the medical ward. She smiled down at the sleeping child. She played with his long hair giggling at his cute noises he made when he was asleep.

She was so distracted she never noticed the many wide eyed stares directed at her and the terrified cries of Allen and Lavi as they ran past her with an enraged Kanda hot on their tails with mugan in hand with a giant robot on his tale with an enraged Kamui piloting.

The young girl entered her room and locked the door behind her she took a deep breath and walked over to her bed and laid the child down on the soft pillows. As soon as she let go he curled into himself and moved his thumb into his mouth.

The young woman giggled softly to herself and sat on the bed beside him. "Aww..." She cooed, bending over and kissing his cheek.

The boy subconsciously grabbed her hand in his tiny hands, clutching tightly to her. She giggled and moved in even closer.

The little boy then proceeded to move closer to her. He rested his tiny head on her lap and snuggled in as close as he could.

"Mama..." He mumbled in his sleep, subconsciously clutching at her skirt with his one free hand.

The girl gasped softly and covered her mouth in surprise. She gazed down at the sleeping child with wide eyes but they soon grew somber as she realized he was asleep. 'His Uncle hurt him, I guess his mom was never there.' He thought sadly.

She gave him a small frown before leaning down and kissing his cheek again making him coo softly. 'It's too soon anyway for that. I would LOVE to be his mommy but…let him decide that.' She thought with a nod.

She would not push him, but she will be there for him. She leaned back in her bed and felt the fatigue of the fight start to show as she grew tired. She gave the child a small tired smile and spoke softly, "Mama's here baby." Before she closed her eyes and fell into a nice slumber.


End file.
